


Last First

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, all the tooth-rotting fluff all the way, and it's useless I know, insecure Gabe, laughter as a way to ease tension, seriously so much fluff, this is me trying to write a SHORT PROMPT FILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt by lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14">SherlockianGirl14</a>: "Sabriel human AU: first date. Bonus: Sam or Gabe getting home at like 1 and being questioned by Dean or Cas"</p><p>No requested bonus in here because I wanted to make it short! I really did! Like cute and half-page short. Ah well))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First

\- Relax, Sammy. You look awesome. She’d be crazy if she isn’t all over you five minutes into your date.

Dean was leaning against the door frame and smirking at him through the mirror. Sam sighed, straightening his fitting black button down for a hundred and third time.

\- It’s not a she. It’s a he. – He replied without thinking, and froze in place, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

\- Okay then. You know me, I don’t judge.

Dean was absolutely calm and continued looking at him through the mirror, eyebrow raised and slight amusement written on his face. Sam scoffed and turned to glare at his brother.

\- Really, Dean? This is all you got to say to your brother accidentally coming out to you?

\- What do you want me to do, Sammy? Hug you and tell you I’m proud of you, and shed a tear or two so that later we can braid each other’s hair and talk about rainbows and unicorns and other girly stuff?

\- You’re such a jerk! – Sam said, shoving his brother a little to get past him, heading downstairs.

\- Bitch! – Came the immediate reply.

Sam wasted another couple of minutes looking for his keys in the messy living room, and was almost out the door when he heard Dean calling him from the top of the stairs.

\- Sammy?

\- Yeah? – He turned around, hand on the doorknob, looking at his brother questioningly.

\- You know that I am, right? Proud of you.

Dean’s voice was soft and sincere, and it made Sam smile.

\- Yes, Dean. I know.

\- Good. Now go get’em, tiger!

Sam chuckled and shook his head, leaving the house and heading for his car.

…

\- I really don’t understand, Gabriel. Why are you so nervous?

\- Do you _really_ have to ask, Cassie? He’s hot! He’s so fucking hot the sun’s just another iceberg next to him!

\- So?

\- So? So?!? – Gabriel flailed and began pacing, unable to find the words. – He’s so out of my league!!! And I!! I don’t even understand how I got a date with him in the first place!! I mean… look at him! Just look at him!!

Gabriel groaned and continued pacing around the tiny living room of the apartment he shared with his brother, running his hands through his hair and pulling at it in frustration.

\- If I remember correctly, it was him who asked you out, not the other way round.

Gabriel paused briefly, considering his brother’s words. He had completely forgotten about it. So, maybe he still had a chance with absolute perfection in shape of a human being named Sam Winchester? Or… did he? Really? He began pacing again.

\- What if… what if it was just a ruse? What if, I dunno, he lost a bet or something? What time is it, Cassie? What if he decides it was a stupid idea and doesn’t show up?!?

Castiel caught his brother by the shoulders and forced him to stop.

\- Gabriel, please. Take a deep breath and stop fretting. I’ve seen him at the shop, and I’ve seen the way he stares at you when you don’t look his way. And I have to tell you, he has been doing it for weeks before he mustered up the courage to actually ask you out. You would have probably noticed that he was very nervous about it, too, if you weren’t so nervous yourself.

Castiel’s little speech calmed him down a bit, and Gabriel didn’t start pacing again when he let him go. He walked up to the mirror, straightening his dark red button down and running his hands through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it. He was checking to make sure that his black skinny jeans weren’t digging too much into his tummy, when he heard the intercom buzz.

Gabriel looked at Castiel with wide pleading eyes and gestured towards the intercom and his throat simultaneously. Castiel chuckled and pressed the button.

\- Yes?

\- Uh, hey Cas, is umm… Is Gabe there?

\- Hello, Sam. Yes, he’ll be downstairs in a minute.

Castiel strode up to his brother, took a hold of his shoulders again and all but wheeled him towards the door.

\- Remember to breathe, Gabriel. Breathe and you’ll be fine, I promise you.

The apartment door closed behind him. Gabriel sighed and walked towards the elevator, looking at it as if it were alive and ready to bite his head off.

He took the stairs.

…

Gabriel pushed the door open and saw Sam standing there, waiting for him, leaning against his car, and… dressed in a black button down and a pair of dark red velvet jeans. Gabriel was sure that Sam would look hot even if he decided to dress up as a potato, so if anyone could pull off dark red velvet _skinny_ jeans it would definitely be Sam. But the colours he chose to wear that evening were a perfect match to Gabriel’s dark red button down and black skinny jeans. And together they would look as a pair of small-town stand-up comedians who somehow found their way to the Broadway and were ready to embarrass the hell out of themselves because nobody warned them they were supposed to _sing._

The whole situation was ridiculous, and it was perfect, the very thing that he needed to get back to his usual, confident, snarky self. He straightened his back and sauntered towards Sam, studying the mixed expression on his face that changed hilariously as Gabriel was getting closer and Sam was able to see what he was wearing.

\- Well, - Gabriel said, striding up to Sam, making a show of giving him a once over and smirking at him, - ain’t we a match made in heaven!

And that was it. They looked into each other’s eyes and lost it, Sam howling with laughter and slapping a hand on his knee, Gabriel holding on to Sam with one hand and wiping the tears with the other, bending in two; their laughter subsiding but then starting anew as soon as one of them caught sight of the other.

They ended up clutching each other for support, leaning against the car and doing their best not to slide to the ground. Eventually their laughter started to die out, and they were both drawing in shaky breaths, not looking at each other, trying to calm down.

Finally, Sam was able to look at Gabriel without bursting out laughing again, and he was struck on the spot, his breath hitching at the sight of golden eyes with hints of laughter still lingering in them and beautiful disheveled golden hair. Gabriel was gorgeous.

Sam’s hand wound around Gabriel’s shoulders during their laughing fit, and Sam didn’t feel like pulling back at all. Instead, he leaned a little closer, and half-muttered, half-whispered into Gabriel’s ear:

\- Just so you know, I still think you look hot.

Gabriel tried his best to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine and smiled up at Sam.

\- Right back at ya, Samoose. And if anyone told me before that hot plus hot equaled utterly ridiculous and not double hot, I would have laughed in their face.

Sam chuckled and licked his lips, leaning down almost all the way, pausing and looking Gabriel in the eyes.

\- Would it be a totally messed up date if I kissed you now?

Gabriel’s eyes lit up as he surged forward, bringing his hands up to curl around Sam’s neck. He gently pulled him down until their lips met, and their kiss was clumsy at first as Sam was still chuckling and Gabriel bumped his nose against Sam’s teeth, but then Sam cupped Gabriel’s face with his hands, tilting his head a little, and – it was perfect. It was absolutely perfect, and Gabriel lost himself in the kiss, forgetting where they were, feeling like he didn’t need to breathe at all, until the kiss ended, all too soon for both of them, even though it lasted for almost half an hour.

Gabriel looked at Sam, at his glistening eyes, kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks, and deadpanned:

\- I believe it was a totally messed up date right from the get-go. – He made a dramatic pause, looking at Sam’s suddenly concerned face. – But it’s perfect. It is the best first date I’ve ever had. And I kinda really, really hope for it to be my last first date. So… whaddya say, Sammy?

Sam smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Gabriel’s face.

\- I can work with that, - he said.

And dove in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr if you feel like it) http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
